


Head to Toe

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, and i guess this is a pattern now, foot stuff, have some real sloppy foot stuff, yeah i'm pretty sure this qualifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Modern AU PWP in which Erwin is a workaholic and there are very few things that can tear him away from his job. Luckily, Levi discovers one of those very few things.There's a lot of foot stuff and Levi being a little shit. Erwin didn't stand a chance...





	Head to Toe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_mago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_mago/gifts).



> After the ridiculous clothing detergent tie-in art where there's a picture of Levi in a Japanese housewife-style apron folding laundry (barefoot), AO3 user i_mago suggested some excellent scenarios that I couldn't get out of my head and then... well, this happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here). I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MmeMacbethsSpot). I guess.

Levi always knew when the grant applications were coming due. It wasn’t the only time Erwin brought work home, but it was the most boring time by far. There were print-outs of previous years’ forms, stacks of research papers inches high, and the ever-present glow of Erwin’s laptop on the coffee table in the living room. It was the only time Erwin answered emails at night, and Levi would wake up at odd hours, cold because Erwin had pulled the blankets down with him as he sat hunched over his phone, squinting as he tried to type responses.

He’d tried everything to get Erwin to relax at times like this.

“Why don’t you have your post-docs write them?” he’d say at least three times a year.

“Levi, they’re the ones doing the real work anyway. The least I can do is get the money for them to continue.”

“You’ve gotten this grant three years running, it’ll be fine,” he’d reassure.

“But the committee has changed, their backgrounds are a little different this year and this is a chance to really catch their eye with the work we’re doing.”

“Can’t you just use the introduction you wrote last year?” he’d prod, hoping to find a shortcut.

“No, the citations won’t be incorporating the latest findings- they won’t be fresh. Besides, the new results I’ll be summarizing don’t really lead into what I’d written for last year’s submission and-” Erwin would usually cut himself off when he realized Levi wasn’t listening, and that was that.

Erwin had an answer to everything.

Always an excuse to spend another hour typing away at his computer, holding print-outs closer and closer to his nose, ruining his eyesight and destroying their sex life for weeks straight.

It was weekend number three, and Levi was starting to get desperate. He’d joined Erwin on the couch in a show of solidarity, but a man could only watch so many re-runs of cooking competitions before they all began to blend together. He made tea, offering some to Erwin and getting only a grunt in response. The contestants on the show he was only half-watching were trying to cook over a burning model of an apartment, or some other ridiculous shit, and the cheap shock-factor thrills of the competitive culinary world were beginning to wear on Levi.

Erwin’s tea had gone cold. It sat untouched. Levi sighed, scooting closer to Erwin on the couch, leaning his shoulder against his partner’s side. The solidness of Erwin’s back shifted and Levi found himself listing uncomfortably further over the course of a few minutes as Erwin instinctively retreated. With a grumble he finally righted himself, ending up back in the corner of the couch.

Restless, Levi stretched, yawning a little louder than strictly necessary as his arms came up and he curved his spine to either side in turn. Nothing. Erwin still sat, intently scrolling down a document on his computer, comparing it to a sheaf of papers he held in his hand, his highlighter uncapped and his glasses not doing anyone any good where they sat abandoned on the coffee table.

Out of ideas for the moment, Levi hoisted his legs up above the table to stretch them as well, leaning back to relax even further into the couch. Just as the heels of his bare feet touched the table’s top, settling on some messy pile of papers and skewing the top few to the side, Erwin spoke.

“Levi, you’re messing up the order of those pages.”

“Yeah, well, you should learn to staple things like a normal-ass person so this doesn’t happen,” Levi grumbled, without moving an inch, instead sinking deeper into the couch cushion, his heels dragging the papers a little further over the tabletop.

This time Erwin moved, turning away from his screen for a second to look over at the table.

“Levi, please remove your…” he trailed off.

The long pause sparked a glimmer of interest in Levi. There was something different in Erwin’s tone, something rough. It was unmistakable and particular, a gruffness that didn’t accompany irritation but rather-

Arousal.

As soon as Levi had placed it, he craved more. He needed more. He eagerly followed Erwin’s gaze, finding it lingering on an unlikely place-

“…feet,” Erwin finished, swallowing on nothing and tearing the burning stare away.

Levi blinked, hardly believing what he’d witnessed. The pause had been something new, something exciting. On top of that, he’d captured Erwin’s full attention, torn it away from work and words, even if it was for a fleeting moment. Levi looked between his lover, once again engrossed in his work, and the table where his feet still lay on top of the mess of loose papers. He wiggled his toes experimentally, watching his companion for any reaction and-

Sure enough, Erwin’s eyes flicked over to the movement and back. Almost imperceptible, the quick glance was enough to embolden Levi. The secret began to to turn the corners of his mouth up in a contained grin. He wrestled down the growing thrill of his new knowledge in favor of letting Erwin type and sigh and squint for a few more minutes while he planned his first move.

Levi’s move was a subtle one. He removed his feet from the table, tucking them up onto the couch next to him, and shifting to face Erwin as well as the television. Then, one arm slung over the end of the couch, pretending to be engrossed in an ingredient time-trial scramble, he pushed his toes under Erwin’s thigh, working them into the warm, tight area between sweatpants and cushion.

It could have been to keep his bare feet warm.

It could have been to feel closer to his partner.

These were all possible reasons, ones he was perfectly willing to trot out in defense of the gesture if questioned, but the way Erwin’s legs moved, letting Levi’s feet push further under the weight of his thigh, and the way Erwin’s licked his lower lip, tongue passing over it and teeth pressing it full for a second before they disappeared, was more than enough encouragement for Levi.

Levi’s next move was bolder. He waited a few minutes before executing it, letting it feel like a natural progression of his relaxation as he slipped his feet from under Erwin’s thighs and instead slid them into the man’s lap.

The brief stiffening of Erwin’s leg muscles did not go unnoticed.

Rubbing the sole of his foot along the inside of Erwin’s thigh, Levi applied just enough pressure to make the fabric of the loose grey sweatpants slide over Erwin’s skin. Down and back, he traced along the inside of Erwin’s leg. Down and back, on each trip he inched his foot a little further up. Each time he pressed his heel a little deeper into the muscle.

And Erwin’s attention began to shift.

He watched his lover shuffle his papers. He watched him huff out a breath and try to refocus. He watched him put the stack down. Then, he watched Erwin close his eyes and sit back just as the toe of his left foot grazed high enough to skim over what lay between Erwin’s legs. Already growing, the bulge in Erwin’s crotch begged for attention. Choosing to ignore it instead, Levi ran his foot back down Erwin’s thigh, letting his toes trail after the ball of his foot as he traced down to Erwin’s knee. He paused there, both feet sliding onto one of Erwin’s knees, balancing on their heels and waving casually in the air.

Every movement of Levi’s feet Erwin tracked with growing hunger. The appetite obvious in his darkening eyes, the twitch of his fingers, the deep breaths he pulled in, while Levi’s starved body responded in kind. The heat of Erwin’s captivated gaze washing over his bare skin. Levi couldn’t help but stretch and shift once more, his jeans a little tighter and the room a little warmer now that Erwin was watching him.

It had been far too long.

Without warning, Levi pushed his foot into Erwin’s groin, finding his cock easily, pressing and rolling his foot over it. Fat, but not yet hard, it stiffened quickly, and soon Levi’s foot was rubbing at tented fabric while Erwin gave in, letting out a long, gravelly moan. The sound went straight to Levi’s cock and he pulled in a shallow gasp, surprised at how quickly his core had tensed.

“Levi-” Erwin sighed, and Levi looked up into eyes already lidded and hazy with need. Their eyes met only briefly before Erwin stared back down, drinking in the sight of Levi’s foot rubbing up and down the length of his cock where it strained against soft fabric.

“They’re so small,” he murmured, lips parted slightly. “And so pale…”

‘What’s that?” Levi prompted, already more than aware of what Erwin was talking about.

“Your toes. Your- feet.”

And so they were. Small, much smaller than Erwin’s, travelling what seemed like quite a distance indeed as he stroked Erwin’s length. They were pale, too. Fair skin, almost translucent where Levi’s veins crossed underneath, the dusting of sparse hair over their tops standing out. Levi hadn’t noticed these things before, but if that was what Erwin liked about them he wasn’t going to complain, and the way Erwin sighed as he pushed his toes down on the head of his cock, letting it spread them apart as he pushed, sounded deliciously irresistible.

An idea occurred to Levi. He’d been rubbing Erwin’s cock with one foot, letting the other press and knead at Erwin’s thigh. But now he inched that foot up as well, walking it along Erwin’s leg, over his hip, and slipping his toes under the hem of Erwin’s undershirt. It was thin and loose, and he easily pushed it up, enjoying the warmth of Erwin’s skin on the cool sole of his foot.

The sight of Levi’s foot moving under his shirt, sliding up his torso and quickly nearing his chest was too much for Erwin. His hands came up, grabbing at the heel of Levi’s foot even as Levi pulled his other foot from Erwin’s crotch, abandoning his cock and making Erwin huff in frustration. His hips rose off the couch a little, as though trying to follow, and Levi pushed Erwin back, pinning him to the couch with his foot squarely on his chest.

“Did I say you could touch?”

Erwin’s fingers released him, his head snapping over to look at Levi.

“Is that the game we’re playing?” he asked, but it was less a question and more a demand.

And Levi knew it.

“Did. I. Say. You. Could?” Levi repeated, letting his voice drop low as he spaced the words. Erwin licked his lips, a flash of heat travelling through Levi’s belly as he averted his eyes in response.

“No,” Erwin answered.

“No?”

“No, Sir.”

“Better.”

He skimmed his foot over Erwin’s chest, watching it move under the fabric, feeling cotton and warmth and the slightest roughness. The textures of cloth and skin and hair, dulled a little by the thickness of his sole, but still enough to tickle his toes. Passing over Erwin’s sternum, between his generous pectorals, he curled his toes into Erwin’s chest hair, managing to tug just a little before tracing over the rise of Erwin’s muscle. He could feel the filling and emptying of Erwin’s lungs, the up and down of his breathing, the added heaviness that came from arousal written in his features and body.

Erwin managed to hold back as Levi’s foot passed over his chest. His fingers clenched but did not move. He hadn’t even pressed forward into Levi’s foot. He was being very good. But when Levi’s toes brushed over a nipple, catching briefly on the firm nub, a moan tumbled from his half-open lips.

“Uh- oooooh. Le- Sir,” he corrected himself, heat rising by his cheekbones.

“Take off your shirt,” Levi instructed.

This time he did not need to speak twice.

When Erwin’s shirt came off, it was Levi’s turn to enjoy the view. His broad chest and shoulders, the bulk of well-formed muscles under sun-golden hair and skin. The sheer dimensions of Erwin’s body seemed to swallow his foot, so small where it rested, toes still teasing at Erwin’s nipple. Small but mighty, Levi thought, noting the condition of his lover- already flushed and breathing heavy, at the mercy of strong, thin toes and high, athletic arches.

Levi’s other foot slid back into Erwin’s lap, pressing gingerly between his legs, avoiding the curve of his cock while he fumbled on purpose for a moment. Erwin’s hips shook when he pushed against them, the tightness in his thighs evidenced by firm muscle under the ball of Levi’s foot. He pressed and prodded, searching Erwin’s groin, feeling all around with deliberate slowness. Exploring Erwin’s body by feel, using something other than his hands or lips, brought a newness to the experience, one Levi told himself he was supposed to savor.

But it was hard to do with Erwin sighing and moaning, the rough, low sounds building and escaping any time Levi moved.

It seemed no matter how careful Levi was to avoid Erwin’s cock, it brushed against the side of his foot or poked at his arch, asserting itself until it was impossible to ignore the growing damp spot at its head.

His own desires had been neglected long enough, and when Erwin’s hips jumped up to meet Levi’s foot pressing roughly on his cock, Levi succumbed. Pinning Erwin’s cock to his abdomen with more than enough force, Levi undid the button on his jeans. He unzipped them, pushing a hand down his pants to adjust himself before working his underwear down enough to free his cock. Erwin watched, head hanging, hands purposely limp, eyes burning into Levi’s soul, as he began to stroke himself.

It felt good- being watched.

Levi liked being the center of attention.

It made him hotter, made him even harder, made his hand squeeze his cock and his foot press roughly against Erwin’s erection. It made him enjoy it all that much more, knowing Erwin was feeling and seeing the same things he was, the same heat and longing. He curled his toes over the head of Erwin’s cock, no longer bothering to be gentle, instead grinding the ball of his foot against the ridge of Erwin’s cock-head. Tugging at himself, the friction intense but good, so good after waiting too long, he almost forgot to tease.

“Sir-” Erwin’s plea shook him from the gathering haze of pleasure. “It’s not- fa-AAAaaaiiir-”

Levi pushed hard, crushing Erwin’s cock, turning the word into a long moan as the dark spot on Erwin’s sweats spread.

“What is it?”

“You’re doing all the work,” Erwin rumbled.

“Ha,” Levi gave a small, quick laugh, “this isn’t work. This is play. Just sit back and enjoy it. You’ve had far too much work for one night already.”

Erwin sighed in agreement, nodding heavily as his tongue passed over his lips- wetting them. Levi sucked in a breath, another idea coming to him that made the hand on his cock tighten. His foot rested lazily on Erwin’s chest, but there were other places it could be- and he started to inch it upwards. Tilting it back on its heel, pointing his toes, and walking it up- an exaggerated heel-toe roll that passed across Erwin’s chest and padded on. All the while he rubbed at Erwin’s cock, half-stroking, half-fumbling at where it stood in Erwin’s lap. At Erwin’s neck he paused, pressing a toe gently to the dip between Erwin’s collarbones.

Unmoving, his hands still patiently by his side, Erwin was the picture of desire and obedience. Such a large, powerful man- conquered by size sixes.

He could feel Erwin breathe.

He could feel him swallow.

He could feel the ghost of his pulse.

The realizations came one after another in a series of deepening notes, plucking at the tightness growing in Levi’s body and leaving him vibrating with their echoes. Drunk on the thrill, a heady mixture of vulnerability and power, Levi slid his toes up over Erwin’s chin to his parted lips. He could feel air passing over them, each shuddering breath leaving his lover’s lungs, chilling and warming them as he hovered just beyond reach.

The foot on Erwin’s cock stilled and pulled away, denying Erwin even as he passed his thumb over the head of his own cock, wiping a trail of precum from its slit down its curve.

Erwin watched, eyes widening, lips trembling, as Levi stroked himself. Faster, adding a twist to the motion of his wrist, tugging at his cock the way he did when he was alone, Levi’s heart and blood beginning to flow thick and hot as his head tilted back. His mouth opened, and Levi let out a low groan that broke in two-

When wet velvet slid between his toes.

He yelped, pulling his foot back instinctively.

Too slow-

Erwin’s fingers caught his ankle, holding him. His tongue passed over Levi’s toes, wet and warm, sliding supple in between as he wiggled them and gasped. He squirmed, trying to free himself from the tickling, strange feeling, but Erwin’s fingers only pressed harder and turned to iron as he tugged, until Levi’s foot went limp.

“Erwi-in!” He scolded, voice cracking on the name.

“Sorry… Sir,” Erwin managed, fingers falling from Levi’s foot as he shifted, visibly flustered. His mouth closed, lips pursing dutifully into a thin line, cheek twitching only once as Levi wiggled his damp toes just above them.

“Fuck it,” Levi muttered. They were both getting to the ends of their ropes, fraying at the edges, their bodies hot and sensitive and aching for more. Levi prodded Erwin’s tight lips with his big toe. “Suck them.”

That was all it took. One little poke.

Erwin cracked.

Levi had never seen a man move so fast, his big toe disappearing between Erwin’s lips to the music of a satisfied moan. Erwin’s hands were on him just as quickly, one cupping his heel, guiding it as he licked at Levi’s toes. The other moved down, finding the foot and guiding it back into his lap, wrapping around it, squeezing the sole of Levi’s foot to his cock. Watching Erwin nip at his toes, shivering as his tongue pressed between them, surprised by how erotic he found the whole sight, Erwin’s eagerness and hunger drove away all other thoughts.

Levi melted into the touch. He let himself be kissed, softness trailed along the sole of his foot- over his arch and to his heel. He let himself be licked, Erwin’s tongue fluttering over places that made him gasp and squirm. He let Erwin suck long, deep kisses into the sensitive skin of his arch, each aching with more pleasure than the last. Every stroke of Erwin’s tongue electric, every sound from his lips tantalizing, every press of his teeth settling deep into his bones as Erwin devoured him.

Moaning against it, clutching at his cock, and pushing his other foot onto Erwin’s groin, Levi sought some leverage or anchor against the rising tide. The firm hardness of Erwin’s cock pushed back, and then the strength of his hips, lifting away from the couch to rut against Levi’s foot. No longer fumbling, Erwin’s hand keeping his foot firmly in place, Levi bore down, a jolt in Erwin’s thighs and a moan rolled around the toes in his mouth telling him to keep going. Keep pushing. Keep stroking.

And he did, watching his lover come undone in ways he’d never thought possible.

Erwin’s movements awkward, animalistic, hungry and base, Levi couldn’t drink in the sight fast enough; he indulged the needy man before him in every way. Foot pushing into Erwin’s lap, he matched the frantic pace of his thrusts. The warmth of Erwin’s mouth went pliant, then slack, as the muscles in his abdomen jumped. Seeking friction, he frotted against Levi’s splayed toes, his kisses on Levi’s foot sloppy enough to drip.

Just as unable to hold back, Levi eased his foot from Erwin’s face, then plunged it into his lap, trapping Erwin’s cock between the soles of both his feet. Erwin grunted, thrusting for real, into the tight grip, the look of overwhelmed bliss on his features enough to make Levi’s insides clench.

His face reddened with the effort, cock straining in his pants, hands gripping Levi’s ankle and the fabric of the cushions, Erwin fucked the small, tight space. His cock carved deep between Levi’s soles, its heat intense even through fabric, claiming its space as he forced it in and out as deep as he could manage. With a final, violent thrust, Erwin’s back arched away from the couch, his face screwing up with effort and releasing as his body shook.

Levi stroked him through the orgasm, watching as every tight, stressed fiber of Erwin’s being relaxed under the waves of pleasure shivering through him. He fell back into the couch, spent, sweatpants sticky and dark where he’d cum in them, a lazy smile turning his lips up as he gazed at Levi.

 _Perfect_ , Levi thought, his own heart hammering.

Slowly, Erwin’s hand came up, brushing gently over the back of Levi’s foot, one finger tracing through the sparse hairs to end at the nail of his largest toe. He tapped it, licking his lips, a languid, satisfied smile playing over his features.

“Want some help?” He murmured, voice as thick and rich as honey.

“Help?”

Levi looked down, where Erwin’s eyes were, to see his own cock curving up from his pants. Its length tight and flushed, shiny where he’d smeared it with precum, reminding him all at once of how long it had been since Erwin had touched him.

“My mouth feels a little lonely now,” Erwin admitted, the roughness in his voice making Levi’s thighs clench, “without your toes,” he added as Levi let out a strangled moan.

“Fuck-” Levi groaned, not knowing what else to say, too hot and wound up to manage more.

The smile on Erwin’s face widened and he slid off the couch, head dipping down as he brushed papers from the coffee table to sit on the floor. Running his hands up Levi’s legs he found a grip on Levi’s thighs. Licking his lips he pulled them towards him, and Levi let himself be maneuvered until his legs straddled Erwin’s shoulders. He watched as Erwin’s tongue wet his lips- noting the delicious swell and flush to them. Dipping his head down, blonde hair falling over his forehead, Erwin buried the straight line of his nose in Levi’s lap as he sucked his cock into his mouth.

Pressing down, taking Levi’s cock to its base in one swallow, Levi couldn’t stop his hips from rising off the couch to meet the yielding warmth of Erwin’s throat. When Erwin pulled back off just as quickly, the head of Levi’s cock coming free and slapping back against his t-shirt, he whimpered at the loss. A growl and the tightening of fingers on his thighs, digging into the muscles, brought him back just as Erwin lunged for his cock, catching it with his lips again. The time he teased its tip, mouthing at its blunt head, licking tiny, quick touches at its weeping slit, before rolling his tongue over and around. All Levi could do was watch- his breathing quick, his pulse wild as the tightness in him responded in tremors.

His hands moved to Erwin’s head, cupping his jaw and stroking the hair from his face to watch it fall back again as Erwin’s head tilted, licking him from new angles, playing at the skin on the underside of his cock. Taking him into his mouth again, his cheek pressing out, bulging with the mouthful of cock, Erwin moaned. The throaty, rough tones hummed through Levi’s tight skin. More and more of his cock disappeared into Erwin’s mouth. Erwin’s lips wrapped tight. His nose pressed closer to Levi’s belly. His blonde eyelashes fluttered over half-closed blue eyes.

When Erwin’s nose nudged down to the base of his cock, Levi’s hips rose to meet it. This time, instead of pulling away, instead of leaving him hanging, Erwin’s head continued to move. He swallowed Levi’s cock, taking it deep in his throat, accepting Levi’s half-hearted thrusts and pulling him deeper. Hot and pliant, Erwin’s mouth was too much. His hips bucked as Erwin sucked on him, lips dragging up his length. They collapsed as Erwin pressed back down, the air forced from him as his cock buried deep in Erwin’s throat.

And Levi couldn’t take any more.

He cried out, fingers tugging at Erwin’s hair, pulling and pushing himself as deep as he could go. The cry continued, changing to a wail as he came, every built up, frustrated moment releasing all at once in a burst of ecstasy as he came down Erwin’s throat. He watched Erwin swallow, throat working around him, the tightness squeezing a few more weak spurts from him. Head still moving, tongue still curling and lapping, Erwin continued his hungry sucking as Levi devolved into a twitching mess beneath him, unable to control the aftershocks of pleasure that echoed in his bones.

By the time Erwin pulled off him, licking traces of salt and spit from his cock, Levi was a mess of whimpers and sighs, overstimulated and sensitive to every touch. Erwin seemed equally satisfied, equally spent, as he clambered back onto the couch, pulling Levi’s legs with him. He stretched and lay down, head settling back in Levi’s lap, nose close enough Levi’s softening cock to feel his breath. Letting his legs shift around Erwin’s bulk, finding a more comfortable position to accommodate his lover, Levi leaned back into the corner of the couch, fully relaxed. One of Erwin’s hands sought around the cushion of a moment, before finding and wrapping gently around his bare foot.

Levi looked over at the coffee table. Papers were spread in a riot across it, their neat piles destroyed- scattered over its surface and the floor. A spark of amusement lit his voice as he spoke.

“Looks like I messed up your papers, Professor.”

Erwin shifted, his neck straining as he lifted his head to look briefly. He lowered it back, rubbing his face against the warmth of Levi’s crotch, unperturbed as he chuckled into Levi’s lap.

“Looks like you did- Sir.”


End file.
